Ni me mires, ni me toques O a lo mejor hazlo
by Christina.Rey
Summary: One-Shot! En una noche cambian tus planes, pero esos cambien serán para tu bien...


"Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo violo a Emmet cada vez que me lo encuentro...

* * *

28 de Enero

8:30 Am

-Hey tu... Despierta -mi dedo golpeaba en su mejilla mientras susurraba- Edward... Sabes que no puedes quedarte hasta tan tarde, Nath puede sospechar algo.

-Cinco minuticos mas nena, no mejor diez -su voz sonaba ronca y cansada- Ademas... El pequeño renacuajo no puede sospechar nada... Solo tiene 5 años.

Bufe y me levante de la cama tirando las sabanas conmigo dejándolo a el completamente desnudo y con su gran y sexy trasero al aire, el se estremeció y se acurruco mas, camine hacia el baño no sin antes lanzarle una advertencia.

-Si cuando salga no estas listo para irte... Mas te vale no tener deseos de tener hijos.

10:30 Am

-Nathan, porque piensas eso? -sonreí mientras le pasaba un Alpinito- Tu papo Ed y yo no somos nada, el solo es mi mejor amigo.

-Pero... Papo Ed se queda hasta tarde tarde la noche... Y -comió un poco de su Alpinito y trago- el duerme en tu pieza y tu gritas como...-baja la cara y ríe- Las señoras del televisor.

Abro los ojos y me quedo mirándolo, camino hasta su silla y lo despeino.

-Cuales nene..

-Las que pone Papo Emmy.

Dios... Juro que lo mato

11:15 Am

-No lo mates nena... Y no le patees las bolas, solo yo toco esas, Okay?

-Iugh, no lo matare Rose... Ni tocare los tesoros mas preciados de mi Emmy... -reí- solo quiero hablar un poco con el.

-Esta bien chica, en media hora estará allí con la tropa -doy gracias a Ed que se llevo a Nathan con sus padres-

Reí y me despedí, arregle un poco la sala y me senté en el sofá a ver TV, me recosté y cerré mis ojos

Un dedo en mi boca, otro dedo en mi nariz, añadamos otro en mi estomago y el el ultimo cerca de mi... Me desperté de un salto y me encontré con la inspección de los ojos azules de Jackson, Javier, Joshua y Jamie.

-Hola niños... Saben donde esta su papi?-ellos señalaron a la cocina inmediatamente- Gracias niños... Debí imaginarlo.

Camine hacia la cocina y abrí la puerta.

- COMO COLOCAS PORNO EN MI CASA CUANDO ESTA NATHAN JUNTO A TI?

3:30 Pm

-Ya voy...-tocaron nuevamente la puerta y con mas insistencia- Que ya voy carajo!

Abrí la puerta y Nathan junto con Edward me miraban fijamente, sonreí y le di un beso a Nath mientras le pedía que subiera a su cuarto a jugar un rato, cuando estuvimos seguros de que Nath había entrado en su cuarto Edward me acorralo contra la pared y me beso duramente.

-Te extrañe nena.. -mordí mi labio al sentir sus besos húmedos en mi cuello y suspire- mas de lo que te imaginas.

El me levanto y me recostó sobre el sofá quedando entre mis piernas, gemí ante la fricción producida por su ya-muy-grande erección y quite su camisa.

4:00 Pm

-Ohhh Dios - el quinto orgasmo me sacudió violentamente para luego sentir que el también había llegado- Si que me extrañaste...

El se cayo sobre mi y nos dio la vuelta haciendo que yo quedara recostada en el, beso mi cabeza y sentí la sonrisa en su voz.

-Y solo me creíste hasta ahora?

Asentí y me acomode en su pecho sobando mi mejilla con su pecho y apretando su mano entrelazada con la mia.

6:45 Pm

-Voy a llegar tarde.. -corría de un lado a otro mientras me colocaba mis zapatos-.

-Aun faltan 3 horas mujer -Ed alzo los brazos- Ni que te fueras a demorar tanto.

-Crees que es por mi? -gruñí intentando no alzar la voz- Tengo que bañar, vestir, dar de comer, bañar nuevamente y arreglar a Nathan.

-Lo llevaras? -susurro herido- Tu irías conmigo... Ahora tienes otro acompañante y yo iré solito.

-No.. El ira a dormir a casa de Rose, así que cuando nos vallamos a la fiesta tendremos que dejarlo a el.

-Hmmmm... La fiesta es a las 9:30... Duerme un poco... Si?

-Esta bien, pero si llegamos tarde te azotare fuerte -el sonríe y me besa castamente- Te quiero Ed.

-Yo te quiero mas nena.

7:45 Pm

-Nathan! Apúrate a bañarte, la tía Rose no esperara tanto -grite un poco las fuerte de lo normal- Y tu Ed -lo mire con el ceño fruncido y el sonrió- Ve a bañarte... Ahora.

-Con todo gusto hermosa -me dio un pequeño beso y entro al baño-.

"Nathan bajo corriendo las escaleras como Dios lo trajo al mundo, cerré mis ojos y negué, el al ver mi expresión corrió escaleras arriba y entro en su cuarto, subí las escaleras, me desnude en mi habitación y entre a mi baño, unas manos tomaron mi cintura y me tiraron a la ducha, allí se encontraba Edward completamente enjabonado y listo para la batalla, me levanto pegándole a la pared y me beso...

9:15 Pm

-Ahhh.. Nathan! Entra al auto de Papo Ed -miraba mi reloj mientras terminaba de maquillarme- Ed.. Ve encendiendo el auto... Pronto termino aqui.

"El "rapidin" con Ed duro mas de una hora y ahora nos encontrábamos retrasados, baje las escaleras con mis Christian Luobotinni 1/2 y aquel apretado vestido negro, regalo de Alice, que pronto terminaría en el fondo de mi armario, subí al carro y aceleramos, luego dejamos a Nathan con Emmy, Rose, Jackson, Jamie, Joshua y Javier y nos dirigimos a la casa Kullack.

9:45 Pm

-Bella! Edward! -Cerré los ojos al escuchar esa voz tan nasal- Vinieron.

-Hola Jessica -sonreí falsamente y correspondí a su saludo- Claro que vinimos... Nunca faltaríamos a algo así.

-Si claro Bellis -gruñí bajo y Edward río a mi lado al escucharme- Ohhh Ed... Estas muy guapo.. Ustedes.. -ella se sonrojo "falsa" grito mi subconsciente- Ustedes son pareja

-No Jessica, yo solo vine a acompañar a esta bella dama, pero no -vi en su cara algo de decepción... Debió se solo mi imaginación.. Cierto?- Bella y yo no somos pareja.

-Oh... Que interesante.

11:30 Pm

-Marty... Tu.. Tu has visto a Edward?

-Hace como 15 minutos lo vi hablando con Jessica junto a los baños -sonrió un poco- No se si aun este ahí.

-Ohh... Gracias Marty.

Camine hacia los baños y abrí la puerta, al cruzar el pequeño pasillo que allí se encontraba pude ver a Jessica.. A Jessica sobre Edward, me aclare la garganta y alce una ceja, Edward se removió pero no bajo a Jessica, sonreí levemente y me di la vuelta.

Mierda! Correr con tacones es muy difícil... Y por favor Bella...No llores... Sabias desde un principio que el no era tuyo... No lo hagas...

11:45 Pm

-Bella! -tomo mi brazo y me solté rápidamente.

-No! Ni me mires, ni me toques Edward, como... Como carajos te atreves a fajarte a alguien mas cuando vienes a una fiesta conmigo -casi grite con las lagrimas corriendo por mis rostro- Vete, tal vez Janina, Jessica o como se llame te acompañe en el resto de la fiesta.

Intente caminar con mis tacones por la tierra pero era difícil, me los quite y camine con ellos en la mano, no había pasado mucho cuando sentí la mano de Edward en mi brazo.

-Edward vete con ella.. Olvídate de mi...

En un movimiento rápido me levanto en sus hombros y camino hacia el estacionamiento.

-Edward Anthony Cullen me bajas en este momento o como descendencia tuya solo quedara Nathan... Ohm -me tape la boca con las manos y cerré mis ojos- Yo... No.. -el me bajo rápidamente y me puso frente a el-.

-Que dijiste? Es.. Es una broma cierto -negué con la cabeza- Na... Nathan es mío? Como? Cuando? Me explicaras? -Asentí- Claro que lo harás

12:00 Pm

-Tu te acuerdas que meses antes de que te fueras a estudiar Rose organizo una fiesta -el asintió- Y que nosotros bebimos y tuvimos sexo?

-Ohh Dios, el día en que no nos importo nada cuando estábamos en la habitación de los pequeños -asentí sonrojada- Pero.. Porque no me dijiste?

-Yo... No se porque no te dije.. Cu.. Cuando me entere del embarazo tu estabas estudiando y no quise dañar tu vida, cuando volviste -sonreí recordando- Nathan acababa de nacer y te encariñaste con el pero... -baje la cara- Tu.. tu siempre decías que no querías hijos... Así que me calle.

-Dios... Gracias Bella... Gracias... -el me levanto y dio vueltas conmigo- Desde que nació Nathan había pensado en tenerlos, aparte de el hecho que no sabia como decirte que estaba enamorado de ti.

-Tu.. Lo estabas? -el asintió- Lo sigues estando? -el volvió a asentir- Dios.. Yo también he estado enamorada de ti desde mucho antes de la fiesta Edward... Pero no mas vueltas que me estoy mareando, ahora que todo se aclaro.. -Puse mi gesto serio y le fruncí el ceño- Vete con Jessica y déjame sola.

-Pe.. Pero si yo no tuve nada con Jessica, ella se me lanzo en los baños.

-Déjame creerte Edward.

El se acerco a mi gruñendo y me beso pegándome contra su auto, quisiera poder decirles que me resistí pero seria una mentira, me subió rápidamente al auto, el entro y acelero hacia mi casa, al llegar me bajo en brazos y apenas cerro la puerta rompió mi vestido, gemí ante su apuro y el sonrió, comenzó a besarme hasta terminar disfrutando uno del otro en mi cama.

29 de enero

9:30 Am

-Ehhh.. Rose vengo por Nathan -sonreí y espere a que Nathan saliera- Bien Nathan.. Despídete de tu tía y de los niños... Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-Chao tiita! Arrivederchi Papo Emmy! Adiós Cosos! -se acerco a mi y me beso la mejilla- Sorpresa...

-Vamos primero por un helado.

10:25 Am

-Tu siempre me has preguntado por tu papa y hace poco el se entero de ti y quiere pasar tiempo contigo -el sonrió-.

-Y... Como se llama mi papa? -se había arrodillado en la silla y me miraba curioso- Dime...

-Su nombre es Edward... Edward Anthony Cullen

-Como mi Papo? -yo asentí- Pero porque se llama como mi Papo?

-Tu Papo es... Tu Papo Edward es tu papa.. -su cara paso de confusión a curiosidad y luego a alegría- Renacuajo?

-Papo es mi Papa? -sonreí y asentí- Por eso el es así conmigo todo el tiempo?

-No, el es así porque te quiere mucho, ya que -baje la cara- hace poco se entero que tu eras su hijo.

-Si! -sonrío y bajo de su silla corriendo- Vamos a visitarlo! Yo lo quiero ver!

-Sabes? El ya se nos adelanto y nos esta esperando en el auto. /span/p

28 de Abril

3:30 Pm

-Que?!

3:45 Pm

-Te amo papi... Te amo mami...

-Y yo a ti renacuajo... Y a ti también te amo Edward...

-Te amo nena... Y también a ti renacuajo...

-Te amo hermanito...

-Dios... Ahora un cacahuete...

-Un cacahuete...

* * *

Ta-Da! Que les parecio el One-Shot?

Christina Rey/p


End file.
